


Old Flames

by mariana_is_confusion



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke AU Week, F/M, alternative universe, basically bellamy and clarke finding each other ater years of losing contact, history teacher bellamy and arts teacher clarke, past relationship, they used to be a couple but theyre not anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariana_is_confusion/pseuds/mariana_is_confusion
Summary: For them love was an ocean, full of dreams and endless promises of a forever.Sadly they loved so much that they drowned, suffocated by each other, pulled down by the immense desire he had for her and by the immense affection she had for him.Nowadays, Clarke sees nothing but brown eyes laid beside her.She has recovered from drowning.Bellamy has done the same.Both were able to submerge from the desperation in which they lived in.Now when they wake up, they no longer face each other, that was ten years ago, when they both loved nothing but the other.Today Clarke awakens beside a man who makes her happier than anyone has ever done.Bellamy awakens, lying before a mess of curls that have become new and better for him.Clarke and Bellamy no longer love each other, they became strangers, they both drifted away from that deep ocean that once was everything to them.A story in which Bellamy, a history teacher and Clarke, an arts teacher, find themselves in each others path again after years of distance between these two hearts that once loved each other so deeply and immensely.





	1. the past

_**THE PAST** _

 

    Freckles scattered all over the planes of his cheeks, small little brown dots were all that her crystalline eyes could see every morning as she opened the ones that were pursued as the windows of the soul.

   Constellations upon constellations rested on his bronzed cheeks, cheeks that once were nothing but a delusional dream to her.

   Every morning was the same.

   The good kind of same.

   The love kind of good.

   For them love was an ocean, full of dreams and endless promises of a forever.

   Sadly they loved so much that they drowned, suffocated by each other, pulled down by the immense desire he had for her and by the immense affection she had for him.

   Nowadays, Clarke sees nothing but brown eyes laid beside her.

   She has recovered from drowning. 

Bellamy has done the same.

   Both were able to submerge from the desperation in which they lived in.

   Now when they wake up, they no longer face each other, that was ten years ago, when they both loved nothing but the other.

   Today Clarke awakens beside a man who makes her happier than anyone has ever done.

   Bellamy awakens, lying before a mess of curls that have become new and better for him.

   Clarke and Bellamy no longer love each other, they became strangers, they both drifted away from that deep ocean that once was everything to them.


	2. the present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text in italic are flashback to when bellamy and clarke were still friends   
> hope you like the first real chapter :)

_** THE PRESENT ** _

 

   There it was Clarke, seated in the old, outdated arts room, on the old school where she teaches, pen in hand, pencil resting in the space between her ear and her head, her mind completely focused, staring to yet another work of one of her students.

Being an arts teacher can be a little tricky when it comes to the necessity to start evaluating assignments.  Art was such a subjective thing.

Whatever Clarke might consider art, another person might consider a work that is tremendously ugly and hideous.

If a few years ago someone asked Clarke what art was, she would have answered, without thinking twice, " _Bellamy_ ".

His soft, delicate, yet sun-kissed, rough skin, his freckles that reminded her of the nights spent beside him, counting the countless constellations visible that night, his unkempt, unruly curls, his slightly crooked smile, deep and hoarse voice. Bellamy in general would be the definition of art to Clarke Griffin.

Now Clarke refused and actually forced herself to stay away from such forbidden thoughts.

Bellamy could no longer be a haunting thing in her mind, years had gone by and Clarke had gotten over all the drama and love that Bellamy had provided her. 

_She is happy now,_  next to a man whom she loves and that loves her back in the same way.

Her life had made a complete turn, she was no longer a college student, but instead was a master in arts, turned high school teacher somewhere in Utah, where she spends hours surrounded by teenagers who remind her of the good times in her life who inspire her to be better and care for and teach others every day of her life.

  The hours she spent at school surrounded by drawings and geometry exercises filled her mind, thus preventing "unclean" thoughts in her head.

  The truth was, Clarke never forgot her first love. But in reality who forgets?

  First loves are special, unique things, it’s an experience that changes us and shape us in an unimaginable way, and with Clarke the story was no different.

  Bellamy was the first, and for a long time the only love for Clarke. Such love is not forgotten, even though in the meantime another love has been found to replace the former.

Suddenly an annoying sound echoed through the room, interrupting her thoughts. It was time for her students to come in. 

Clarke thanked all the saints and gods for the ringing of the bell, her mind was extraordinarily busy today.

  Today marked the day she had met Bellamy, twenty years ago, hence all these uncertain and unseemly thoughts to a married woman. She’s sure that Finn would not like to know that instead of thinking about him, Clarke was thinking about the ex-boyfriend whom she considered to be her great love and passion.

Finn was the new man in Clarke's life. "New". They’ve been married for about five and a half years. They dated for about two years before deciding that it was with Clarke that Finn wanted to spend the rest of his life. Unfortunately for Clarke, this decision would not be a choice as certain as his.

At first Finn was nothing more than someone that she used to forget Bellamy, who had left her heart broken two years earlier, but in the meantime Clarke got used to the idea of having someone who could replace the emptiness that the previous love had left in her. Clarke learned how to love Finn. This love was not an instant thing, it was not genuine at first, now, perhaps, it may be, if it were not, Clarke would not have spent almost a decade beside a man who loves her so much.

Or at least she doesn’t think so.

 

 

_Butterflies threatened to explode inside her belly, while her leg trembled at an extreme speed, nervousness devouring her from within. Clarke was not accustomed to this new sensation, to this new environment._

_High school wasn’t a joke. People seemed more serious, more mature. It was a world completely different from what she was used to._

_Clarke wondered if she had chosen the right outfit for her first day as a high school student. Would the whole black outfit be too much?_

_She had chosen the art course with a great dislike coming from her parents. For her parents being an artist would not be the right area, being an artist was not a worthy profession, being an artist was not like being a doctor or a lawyer, but even so Clarke decided to rebel against the two and against their will and she became a visual arts student._

_Her eyes surrounded the room as they faced people of all types and styles. There were the typical goths and punks, whom she liked to think she fit in, we had the snobs that were noted to be intelligent to the tip of their long hair, then there was that group that Clarke did not quite understand why they were in arts, this group did not seem to indulge with the others, if she passed by them on the street she would never say that these people were arts students._

_Clarke was sat in the back of the classroom, isolated from everyone, alone in a table hoping that no one would remember to sit next to her. Her mind was focused on her little scribbles as she listened to the teacher giving a short introduction to the course and to the discipline he taught, when all of a sudden the sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts._

_At the door was the most handsome boy Clarke had ever laid her eyes on. Clarke didn’t believe in love at first sight but she was convinced that it had just happened to her._

_This young man didn’t have the typical beauty that everyone would’ve consider beautiful, he didn’t have angelic blond hair nor crystalline eyes like hers, he didn’t have a soft appearance, but a rebellious look, he had the look of being one of those boys who broke hearts justfor fun and who smoked a few cigarettes behind the school during breaks to show that he was not willing to comply with the rules that the school imposed, freckles filled his cheekbones, giving him a jovial but at the same time more masculine look , he had a sense of fashion sort of clumsy and sloppy, just like Clarke loved. Flannel shirts and large t-shirts combined with a pair of half-worn pants and a pair of worn-out converse, killed her, leaving her completely weak on the knees. That was the effect the boy who had just entered the room had caused on her, if she hadn’t been seated Clarke was sure she would’ve lost her balance or perhaps even staggered._

_Her staring had been interrupted when someone dragged the empty chair beside her and sat down. The boy had just sat down beside her and her nerves had reached a scale never before reached._

_Clarke was not accustomed to feeling such a sudden admiration for someone, she was an extremely timid girl who was unable to engage in conversation with others so when a hoarse voice sounded by her side, Clarke could have sworn that a small panic attack began inside her._

_“Blake.” Clarke looked at him with a questioning look._

_“Excuse me?”_

_“Blake. Bellamy Blake. That’s my name.”_ Bellamy Blake _. So that was the name of the mysterious, yet dazzling boy who just sat beside her._

_"Oh." Clarke hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing what to say until she decided to respond in the same way.“Griffin. Clarke Griffin.”_

_“Nice to meet you, Griffin.”_

_“I actually prefer Clarke.” She said, twisting her nose at the use of her last name._

_“Okay_ Griffin _.”_

_And that was the moment when Clarke realized that Bellamy Blake despite his beauty and charm would not be an easy person to put up with, it would be a challenge. A challenge for which she was willing to fight all her fears and timidities._

Clarke remembers this moment as if it had happened yesterday. The initial shock, the moment when her eyes were dazzled by Bellamy Blake. All this should be memories, stored in a safe for which she forgot the code, but instead of forgetting them, Clarke remembers them with even more frequency and intensity. She misses the times when she was young and allowed herself to commit all the nonsense in the world, she missed her friendships and the purity that came with being a teenager. When you’re a teenager you’re so free but so captive of society and the pressure coming from the adults and the need to be validated amongst others. 

_Bellamy validated Clarke_ , made her feel like no one had ever done, made her feel like she was on top of the world, about to reach the stars and touch the moon, but again, these memories should be kept locked away and forgotten. For Clarke this day has become increasingly difficult, she’s starting to think that the best she has to do - and should have done a long time ago already - was to forget everything that had happened and be grateful for the love she had now, even if it didn’t make her feel half as much as that stupid young romance once made her feel.

   "Good afternoon, Miss Griffin." Said one of Clarke's students, enthusiastic about the beginning of the class.

“Good afternoon, boys!” Clarke completely disregarded any thoughts she running through her mind and focused on the beginning of her class. She began by explaining the theoretical part of the exercise she demanded her students to make and then proceeded to explain how to execute the necessary technique for the work.

Clarke was suddenly stopped by the sound of someone opening the door forcefully, thus disturbing her explanation.

   “Sorry for being late." It was Beatrice, a new student at the school. It was usual for Beatrice to be late to her classes, Clarke suspected that something was happening in her life. She felt something wrong in her student, she was not vivid like the other teenagers, she was a very quiet and inattentive person, but not inattentive like the others, Beatrice was not always talking to her others colleagues, her distraction was different, it was as if she disconnected from the world in which she lived and went to another one. Clarke couldn’t help but worry about Beatrice in a special way, she felt a huge need to help her, to try to understand what was happening, unfortunately Beatrice did not collaborate with her.

   "It’s fine, Beatrice, it doesn’t matter. You just have to pay more attention to the hours next time, ok?” Clarke tried to offer her a nice, empathic smile, but it didn’t work, Beatrice just returned the smile with a dry look that didn’t show any kind of emotion. "Well, continuing with the class. Have you all understood?” 

   And so on continued Clarke’s afternoon, teaching, with trips and intermediate breaks to the teachers' launch room, so busy that she had no time to enter into that world of nostalgia and longing for a time that never returns.


End file.
